


longing for escape

by andnowforyaya



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Single Parents, just cute boys and cute dogs really, kid kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: Changkyun takes in his little brother Kihyun and they try to make it work.





	longing for escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kmn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmn/gifts).



> Originally just a drabble ([here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748940/chapters/31612506#main)) but [@ink_bits](https://twitter.com/ink_bits) asked me to write a oneshot, and also I was inspired a bit, so...thank you!

Kihyun’s hand was so small in Changkyun’s, his fingers short and plump and soft, and when they reached Changkyun’s front door, Kihyun’s hand tensed in his. The plush bunny toy Kihyun held in his other hand came up to his chest, like a shield.

It was amazing how much Kihyun had grown since the last time Changkyun saw him, probably two Christmases ago now. The Kihyun in Changkyun’s mind was still a baby, still not quite steady on his feet when he walked, and Changkyun could see so clearly Kihyun’s delighted smile that lit up his whole little face whenever he managed a few steps on his own without falling over backwards onto his bottom. He regretted it, not making time to go back home last Christmas. He would have been able to see his parents one last time. When he’d picked Kihyun up from his aunt’s he’d been greeted with a kid who could walk and run and talk and give Changkyun the same look he might give a weird man lurking near the swingset on the playground. When he'd picked Kihyun up, at first Kihyun thought he was a stranger.

“Kihyunnie,” Changkyun said in a soft voice, adjusting the small backpack he was carrying so that the strap sat higher up on his shoulder and squatting down onto his haunches to be eye level with his little brother. Kihyun was frowning, his bottom lip starting to tremble. He wouldn’t look at Changkyun. “Kihyunnie,” Changkyun tried again. “Remember the pictures I showed you? You’re going to have your own room, and you were excited about meeting Blossom…”

“I wanna go home,” Kihyun said stubbornly through his pout. His voice was wavering and thin. “I wanna go home, Unc--” He swallowed as Changkyun’s chest constricted. “Hyung.”

When Changkyun got the call from a hospital in Seoul, he’d left work early, made arrangements for his dog to be looked after, and took the earliest train he could from Busan to the capital. The next few days that followed had been a whirlwind. There had been funeral arrangements to be made, all his parents’ friends and loved ones to greet, a whole apartment to clean, his parents’ belongings to be itemized, his projects at work put on hold. And in the midst of it all like in the eye of a hurricane there was Kihyun, his little brother, clinging to his stuffed rabbit toy and wondering when his parents would come home.

The grief and tears had come to Changkyun unexpectedly one night, a wave of emotion crashing over him and wracking his body as he tried to sleep on the couch after a long day of sorting through his father’s clothes and books. Kihyun had come to him that night, crawled onto the couch with him, and they’d slept curled against each other in that little space, the closest the two brothers had been probably since the day Kihyun had been born.

“You’ve just got me, now,” Changkyun had said when Kihyun had fallen asleep, thumb in his mouth. “I’ll take care of you."

Now, they were in front of Changkyun’s home in Busan and Changkyun could tell Kihyun was trying very hard not to cry. Changkyun opened up his arms and Kihyun immediately turned to him, tucking his chin over Changkyun’s shoulder as the older scooped Kihyun up into a hug and stood, carrying Kihyun against his chest. “It’ll be okay, little guy,” Changkyun said soothingly, bouncing Kihyun a little bit as he spoke. 

As Changkyun’s hand reached for the knob, on the other side of the door came the scratching of puppy paws on hardwood floors. Then a thump, and an excited yip. In his arms, Kihyun gasped and flinched, his arms tightening around Changkyun’s neck so quickly and surprisingly that it cut off Changkyun’s air supply. Despite this, Changkyun chuckled, rubbing Kihyun’s back with his free hand. 

“It’s just Blossom,” Changkyun said. “She’s so excited to meet you.”

“Blossom’s big?” 

“About the same size as you,” Changkyun explained, reaching for the doorknob again. He made contact and opened the door slowly, the end of the puppy’s nose poking out in the sliver of space between the door and the jamb. Her tail was wagging as she sniffed the air excitedly. Changkyun couldn’t help but laugh, and he shifted so that Kihyun could see. “She’s friendly,” he said, pointing at Blossom’s black nose. “You want to come down?”

Changkyun pushed the door open a little wider and stepped through, carefully walking into the entryway to avoid stomping on Blossom’s paws as she bounced around them. She was a mix, with a long, pointed nose and ears that stood straight up, and her fur was mottled chocolate brown and tan and white. Changkyun reached down to give her head a few pats, closed the door, and then made to lower Kihyun.

Kihyun shrieked right into Changkyun’s ear.

Thank goodness Changkyun’s reflex was to hold onto Kihyun tighter and shoot up to standing, and not to drop his brother altogether. 

“Hyung!” Kihyun cried. “She’ll bite Kihyunnie!” He pulled his little feet up as high as he could in an effort to keep his toes away from Blossom’s jaws.

Changkyun chuckled again. “Kihyunnie, she won’t bite you. She might lick you a few times and sniff you, but she won’t bite you. She’s really, really nice. See?” To demonstrate, he reached down to give Blossom’s head a few more pats, then scratched behind her ear. Blossom’s smile turned lopsided as she sat, preening and enjoying the attention. When Changkyun stopped in order to step out of his shoes, she whined and pawed at his legs for him to resume.

“You want to try petting her?” Changkyun asked. He carried Kihyun inside and sat him on the kitchen counter so that he could take of Kihyun’s shoes, too. He debated bringing Kihyun to the couch, but Blossom could jump onto the cushions easily and he didn't want to risk it. At the counter, Blossom paced at his heels and somehow managed to wedge her way between Changkyun’s legs and peered up at them both from her vantage point. 

Kihyun looked at her, his cheeks ruddy. “Put me down,” he stated.

Changkyun blinked, surprised. He had yet to get used to how demanding and stubborn Kihyun could be, albeit in a sweet, innocent way. “You got it,” Changkyun said, taking Kihyun under his armpits and lifting him from the counter. He set Kihyun down lightly in his socked feet and then gasped when Blossom immediately tackled him onto the ground, her paws on Kihyun’s shoulders. Kihyun crashed to the floor, was squirming and putting his hands up and -- hugging Blossom? 

Changkyun sighed in relief, his heart rate returning back to normal as his mind took in the scene before his eyes. Blossom hadn’t had a personality change and wasn’t mauling his little brother at all. Kihyun was laughing as Blossom licked his neck and wagged her tail excitedly, and he tried to hug her wriggly body. “Tickles!” Kihyun said gleefully.

“I think you two are gonna be great together,” Changkyun said, happy for something to have gone right.

.

He took Kihyun around his bachelor pad apartment multiple times, acclimating the boy to the spaces and rooms inside.  _ Here is the kitchen; here is the living room and this is how you to turn on the TV; here is the bathroom -- there’s only one so we’ll have to share. _  Kihyun giggled at that. “Of course! Hyung, Kihyunnie is too little to have his own bathroom.” Changkyun smiled, holding Kihyun’s hand and guiding him to his bedroom to show him where he slept, and what he kept in his closet (for some reason Kihyun was very interested in counting the number of jeans Changkyun owned). 

Then Changkyun took him to Kihyun’s new room.

It was next door to Changkyun’s bedroom, but about half the size of the older’s room. In reality, just two weeks ago Changkyun had been using the small room as his office, but when the news broke of his parents’ death and he learned he’d be taking Kihyun in -- decided he’d be taking Kihyun in -- he threw out anything that could be considered junk, moved the remaining stuff out of his office and set up a little work station in the corner of the living room to make space, and bought all new furniture for his little brother’s new room. Changkyun had downloaded around fifteen audiobooks on parenting that he’d started listening to ever since he got the call from the hospital, but he knew books could not really fully prepare him for the real thing.

Kihyun’s room back home had been decorated by bunnies and other cute animals, so Changkyun tried to find furnishings that were similar. He was convinced he’d messed up everything and gotten Kihyun all the wrong furniture, but his friends had tried to reassure him that the room was fine. He’d bought a small trundle-style bed for Kihyun so they could store toys in the drawers underneath the bed, a little pale blue dresser to stand in one corner and a matching trunk that doubled as a bench and as more storage for cushions, blankets, and other soft things. The area rug under the bed and covering about half the floor was patterned like a garden with flowers.

He’d gotten those break-apart foam mats he’d seen in other kid-friendly places like classrooms and on the show  _ Superman is Back _ , also pale blue, and stacked the four square pieces in one corner of the room. He brought Kihyun over to it. “This is for when you want to play. Looks familiar, right? Do you know what it’s for?”

“It’s soft!” Kihyun exclaimed. “So I don’t hurt myself on the floor.”

Changkyun nodded. Kihyun was a bright kid. “And do you like this?” He brought Kihyun over to the dresser and trunk.

Kihyun looked up at him with his lips pursed, confusion in his eyes. He said, “I like blue?”

“Silly,” Changkyun ruffled his hair and Kihyun giggled. “Open it.”

Kihyun did. The knobs on the dresser were just the right height for him to reach, and when he opened the top drawer, his eyes glittered when he saw what was inside. “My shirts!” He opened the middle drawer. “My pants!” Then finally the bottom drawer. “Panties!”

Changkyun laughed at the word that came out of Kihyun’s mouth and Kihyun turned to him with a huge smile on his face, his cheeks dimpled. “How did hyung bring all of Kihyunnie’s stuff?”

“Mailed it, mostly,” Changkyun said. “I had some help putting the room together. My friend Hoseok helped me. He’s really nice, too.”

“Did you bring Kihyunnie’s bunnies?”

“Yes, I brought your bunnies,” Changkyun said, ruffling Kihyun’s hair again. 

Kihyun squealed and opened the trunk, reaching inside and pulling out another bunny plush toy, and also a duck plush toy. “Blossom’s friends!” Kihyun said, showing them to Changkyun.

Changkyun’s eyes widened as the image of Blossom shredding the toys to pieces in her paws and jaws came to mind. “Oh, no. No, baby. Blossom has her own toys. These are your toys.”

Kihyun frowned. “But Kihyunnie wants to share.”

Changkyun smiled at that. “That’s really nice of you, but I think it might be a good idea to keep your toys and Blossom’s toys separate. Okay?”

Kihyun’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he nodded, putting his toys away and closing the trunk. “Okay, hyung.”

“Now,” Changkyun said quickly to distract Kihyun from feeling sad, “do you like your new bed? Look, there’s a little ladder on this side so you can climb up if you want.”

Kihyun scrambled up the ladder and onto the mattress. From his spot on the bed, he came up to Changkyun’s shoulder. He sat back and swallowed, eyes turning wide as he frowned. Changkyun went over to him quickly, sensing something was wrong.

“I will fall!” Kihyun said, pointing at the ground. 

“You won’t,” Changkyun assured him. The bed was pushed against the wall on one side, and on the open side, there was a wooden rail that ended a few inches above where the mattress ended. “Look, this will keep you safe.” He put both hands on the rail and tried to shake it to show Kihyun how sturdy it was. It didn’t budge. Kihyun didn’t look convinced.

Still, he flopped down onto the mattress and rolled around a few times, trying the new bed out. When he sat up, all his hair was standing on end like he’d been electrocuted. “It’s okay,” Kihyun said with a final nod.

Changkyun sighed. That would have to do. Kihyun didn’t hate the room, and Changkyun could breathe easy again, at least knowing that Kihyun could accept how Changkyun had decorated. He held his arms out and Kihyun came over to him, letting himself be lifted from the bed and onto the floor. “Now you’ve had the grand tour, so how about dinner? What do you want, hm?”

“Chicken, please,” Kihyun said immediately, even folding his hands in front of him like he was praying. 

“Chicken, it is.” They left Kihyun’s room and went into the living room, where Blossom was waiting for them on the couch.

.

That night, after eating dinner, playing tag, chasing Kihyun into the bathroom to wash up, washing up himself, and having some downtime finally to get caught up on work emails, Changkyun fell into a much-needed but shallow sleep, dreaming of the next couple of days and what he’d have to do -- enroll Kihyun in school, get back to work, figure out the after-school situation. 

He was pretty sure he dreamed at one point that he was the kid and Kihyun was the adult, except Kihyun was enrolling Changkyun into college and forgetting to pick him up from Chem Lab. To say he was worried he was going to botch the job of raising a kid was to put it lightly. 

There wasn’t much Changkyun could say about his own childhood. His parents had both been academics, and he was raised in a collegiate environment. It had been hard to be a kid around all those adults all the time. Of course, Changkyun knew he’d had a good childhood -- he’d had loving parents who supported him and gave him all the resources he needed to be successful later in life. But this didn’t mean he could provide Kihyun with the same. 

Changkyun worked long hours at his job as an engineer when the projects came in, and had long periods of time when he could work from home, also. All the stuff he’d been reading on parenting told him children needed more regular environments. They needed to know the rules and what they could expect. They needed structure. Changkyun had to figure out a way to provide that.

He rolled over in bed, contemplating this, when the door creaked open. He heard Blossom’s paws against the floor, heard her tail thump into something as she entered, and then the bed dipped and Kihyun was there, struggling to climb up the side of the bed. Changkyun reached over and pulled Kihyun up, and the boy crawled toward Changkyun’s pillow, laying his head upon it and yawning. Changkyun heard Blossom turn in circles on the floor before she settled in for the night, probably in a pile of clothes Changkyun had undoubtedly left on the floor.

“What’s wrong?” Changkyun whispered, curling onto his side so he could look at his brother. Kihyun frowned and wormed his way under the covers until just his head was above the blankets.

“Can’t sleep,” Kihyun whispered. He drew his hand out from under the blanket and rubbed at his eyes with his small fist. 

“Does anything hurt?” Changkyun asked, eyes roving across what he could see of Kihyun, but nothing seemed amiss. 

Kihyun’s frown turned into a lip wobble, and his fist rubbed at his eyes harder as he started to cry quietly. “Miss Mommy and Daddy,” Kihyun whimpered. 

Changkyun felt his eyes well up. He shifted closer to draw Kihyun into his arms, holding him and rubbing his back as Kihyun cried against his chest. “I miss them too, Kihyunnie. I’m sorry. I know it hurts. I miss them, too.”

There was nothing he could do but hold Kihyun until the boy cried himself to sleep, his fist curled tight into Changkyun’s shirt.

.

The weeks passed like this: Changkyun enrolled Kihyun in the local elementary school and signed him up for an after-school program that alternated tutoring and soccer, which Kihyun seemed excited about. Changkyun worked out an agreement with his company to allow him more flexibility to work from home or at least to leave the office in time to pick Kihyun up from his after-school program and to take him home. He invited Hoseok over so that Kihyun could meet him, and gave Hoseok an extra key to his place, just in case he’d ever need it for emergencies. Luckily, Kihyun and Hoseok bonded over their shared love of cute animals and Kihyun was more than happy to adopt Hoseok as his new favorite uncle.

Changkyun met Kihyun’s teachers, he disciplined himself to wake up early enough to help Kihyun get ready for school, and started planning their meals for the entire week where previously he’d lived off of delivery and instant meals. Kihyun was a growing boy and he’d need fresh vegetables. 

He tried to keep up with the new pace of his life, but most nights found him exhausted and barely able to stay awake past dinner, but even then he’d have to wrangle enough energy to make sure Kihyun washed up and went to bed. His social life no longer existed. Or rather, it was contained strictly within the confines of his phone and mostly entailed conversations with Hoseok and his other close friend Jooheon who both checked in on him to make sure things were still good.

And overall, despite the exhaustion and constant worry he was messing up Kihyun’s childhood and scarring the boy for life, things  _ were  _ good. Kihyun was an angel, and helped Changkyun whenever he could, cleaning up after himself, learning how to get himself ready for school, playing with Blossom when Changkyun was too tired to keep up.

They were making it work together, figuring out how they fit.

And then Blossom ran away.

. 

Changkyun wasn’t sure what to do anymore. The television was on in the living room, playing some children’s show on Netflix that by now Changkyun could recite the theme song of in his sleep, and Kihyun was drifting off on the couch, as it was well past his afternoon nap time. They’d spent the past two hours taping up signs around their little neighborhood with pictures of Blossom and Changkyun’s address and number in large print underneath, but then it had started to drizzle

As they walked each block with no sign of Blossom, Kihyun had quickly succumbed to tears, the fat, hiccuping kind, and Changkyun’s whole right sleeve was wet from his crying when they got home. The skies opened up as soon as they closed the door behind him, rain pouring down in sheets, and Changkyun wanted to cry a little bit himself. 

It was his fault Blossom escaped today. Changkyun had left the door open after coming home with an armful of groceries and listening to Kihyun chatter on about what he learned in the first grade today, worried about what to make them both for dinner because a growing child surely should have more variety in his diet than kimchi stew everyday, and completely forgot about a simple thing like making sure the door was shut behind him.

And now Blossom was gone, and Kihyun was on the couch miserable and Changkyun was in the kitchen filling Kihyun’s sippy cup with water because he didn’t want the boy to be dehydrated. He was being a lousy guardian. Maybe he shouldn’t have taken Kihyun in. Kihyun would have been better off living with a family who could love him and provide for him. Oh, Changkyun loved Kihyun immensely. Over the past few weeks he’d come to appreciate just how special Kihyun was in all his weird little-kid precocious ways. 

It was the providing part that Changkyun was always worried about. Was Changkyun providing enough food? Was he providing enough education? Enough brain stimulation? Enough love? Enough stability? The list could go on forever.

The doorbell rang as Changkyun thought about this list, pulling him out of it. Changkyun heard the pattering of Kihyun’s bare feet against the floor as the kid ran to the front door, and he quickly stepped out of the kitchen and into the hallway to intercept him. Kihyun skid to a stop in front of him, eyes wide and still a little watery. He still only came up to Changkyun’s hip, and he was precious, and Changkyun wondered what made him think he could raise a kid like Kihyun and not mess him up along the way.

“What did I tell you about answering the front door?” Changkyun asked, trying to keep his voice even.

“But it might be Blossom!” Kihyun answered in a shrill voice.

Changkyun leveled him with a stare, and Kihyun hunched his shoulders, shrinking back.

“You said don’t open the door for strangers.”

“That’s right,” Changkyun said, making a shooing motion with his free hand. “Now go back to the couch. I’ll answer the door. If it’s Blossom, you’ll know in a second, okay?”

Kihyun sniffed, but turned and went back to the couch. From the couch, if he sat on the very edge and let his head dangle over the armrest, he could peer into the little hallway to the front door. Changkyun chuckled, noticing Kihyun was doing just that, before turning also in order to open the door.

A beautiful man was smiling at him, his face as bright as the sun after a rainy day. Coincidentally, Changkyun noticed that the rain had already stopped, and the air outside had a misty, fresh quality to it that made him think of Spring. The stranger was wearing a dark sweater that hung loose over his collarbones, and jeans that hugged his thighs and calves. Changkyun’s mouth went dry.

“Hello,” the stranger said, his voice husky. The sound went straight to Changkyun’s knees, turning his kneecaps to jelly. “Oh, is that, uh, yours?” The stranger’s eyebrow quirked, and Changkyun noticed where he was looking. At the bright pink sippy cup in Changkyun’s right hand.

Changkyun quickly lowered it, a blush rising to his cheeks. “No, oh gosh. It’s my kid brother’s. He’s, uh, long story. We were going around the neighborhood posting up--”

“BLOSSOM!” Kihyun shrieked from behind Changkyun. Changkyun flinched. The kid had decibels. Finally, Changkyun noticed what the stranger was holding in his hand -- the end of a leash.

Blossom flew from the stranger’s side and into Changkyun’s hallway, her paws scratching against the floor, and the two adults watched as the puppy barreled into a delighted Kihyun, knocking him over onto the ground. She was wet all over, her legs muddy up to her belly, and she was trailing dirty everywhere, but Kihyun was laughing as Blossom nuzzled at him and poked her nose into his face and licked his cheeks, her tail wagging so hard it looked like it was about to wag right off. Changkyun would worry about cleaning up later. At least she hadn’t shaken her whole body--

He watched in horror as Blossom did a full body shake and wet dirt splattered over the walls of his hallway.

“I guess she’s yours, then,” the stranger quipped with a nervous smile, and Changkyun’s attention turned back to him. “I was walking my dog when I came across her. She’s really sweet. Followed me home after I gave her a treat. I came across one of your signs along the way and thought I should return her. Sorry she’s, um, all wet.”

Changkyun’s eyes shone with gratefulness. “It’s fine. We can just clean. Thank you so much, uh--”

“Minhyuk,” the stranger said. “I live a couple blocks over.”

“Changkyun,” Changkyun said, holding out his hand. They shook hands, and Changkyun could swear they both held on for longer than they needed to. Minhyuk’s smile was soft and sweet and lingering and Changkyun felt a bit like he was turning into melted chocolate at the low-smoldering intensity of it. “That’s Kihyun,” Changkyun said absently, gesturing behind him.

“He’s cute,” Minhyuk said, peering over Changkyun’s shoulder. “Though not as cute as you.” He winked.

Changkyun blushed again. “I, uh, I.”

“We should walk our dogs together sometime,” Minhyuk said smoothly. “Blossom really hit it off with my girl Dambi.”

“That’s...that would be. Great. That would be great.” Changkyun spoke past the lump forming in his throat. He nodded, trying to keep the smile from taking over his face completely.

“I should probably give you my number, then,” Minhyuk continued, still with that dazzling smile. “I mean, I already have yours.”

“What?”

“From the signs,” Minhyuk quipped, tilting his head cheekily. “Lost dog? If found please return to owner in exchange for walks together in the sun?”

“It’s hardly sunny,” Changkyun noted, eyes drifting up toward the sky. It was still overcast and grey, but it didn’t look like it was going to rain again. He chose not to point out that’s not what his signs said at all.

“Guess we’ll just have to plan a date, then,” Minhyuk said.

“A what?”

“A day,” Minhyuk said. “Guess we’ll just have to plan another day.”

Behind him, Changkyun could hear Kihyun shrieking as Blossom shook her whole body again, likely coating everything he owned with mud and other gross stuff. He could feel the blood leaving his face, and Minhyuk’s smile faltered a little bit.

“I should really -- clean,” Changkyun said apologetically. “But, um, text me?”

“I could help--”

“No, it’s okay,” Changkyun interrupted, bringing up his hands in front of him. “Really. It’s fine.” Minhyuk bit his lip and Changkyun couldn’t help but watch the motion. It was tantalizing. Minhyuk was so incredibly attractive, and Changkyun was not too proud to admit to himself that he was lonely. And he didn’t want to risk a frazzled, lonely, desperate Changkyun doing something weird with Minhyuk the first chance he got and ruining any chance they had for a future.

Future. That was something Changkyun hadn’t thought of in a while for himself.

“Text me, though,” Changkyun said. “I mean it.”

“I will.” Minhyuk winked. Or blinked unevenly. Changkyun blushed again and started to close the door. “Nice meeting you,” Minhyuk chirped. “And you, Blossom. And you, Kihyunnie.”

Kihyun laughed and growled and was too busy playing with Blossom to acknowledge Minhyuk. Changkyun shrugged and shot Minhyuk an apologetic smile. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Minhyuk beamed at him. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Yes.”

He closed the door, probably with too much force, and shivered to himself, letting the experience of meeting someone new and cute and seemingly into him wash over him. Then he turned to the mess in his hallway.

“Okay,” he said sternly. “Playtime is over. Blossom needs a bath. And so do you.”

.

After washing Blossom and penning her in the kitchen, Changkyun made Kihyun undress and started to hose him down in the tub, Changkyun sitting on the edge with the shower hose in hand. Kihyun obediently let himself be washed free of all the mud Blossom tracked in and left all over him. As the water was running, Kihyun asked loudly, “Does hyung like that uncle?”

“What uncle?”

“The uncle who brought Blossom home. The pretty one.”

“Minhyuk?”

“Kihyunnie doesn’t know his name,” Kihyun stated with water running down his face, looking at Changkyun like Changkyun was the dumb one. Maybe he was.

Changkyun shrugged. “He’s nice. And I think he’s pretty, too.”

“Minji and Wonwoo are boyfriend-girlfriend in Kihyunnie’s class,” Kihyun shared. Changkyun turned the water off and took the bottle of tears-free shampoo into his hand. He squirted some gel into his palm and worked it into a lather before rubbing it into Kihyun’s hair.

“You’re a little young to be dating.”

“They like each other,” Kihyun said. “But they’re boy-girl. Pretty uncle is a boy and hyung is a boy, too.”

Changkyun drew his bottom lip between his teeth as he turned the water back home and tested the temperature of the water coming out of the showerhead with the back of his hand. It was warm, so he started to rinse the shampoo out of Kihyun’s hair. “Sometimes boys like boys, too,” Changkyun said hesitantly, unsure how Kihyun would take it. He wasn’t sure if their parents had ever told Kihyun about Changkyun and what his preferences were. “And your hyung likes boys.”

Kihyun had his eyes closed as the water ran down his face. He rubbed his eyes with his fists and Changkyun turned the water off again when the shampoo had been rinsed out. Kihyun opened his eyes and looked at Changkyun, lips pursed. Changkyun couldn’t even begin to imagine what was going on in that little head of his. Finally, Kihyun said, “Okay. Kihyunnie likes Uncle Minhyuk because Uncle Minhyuk found Blossom.”

Changkyun felt a smile form across his lips. “You’re going to steal him from me?”

“Kihyunnie doesn’t steal!” Kihyun protested, frowning now.

“Okay, okay,” Changkyun soothed, standing up to get a towel from the rack behind the bathroom door. He dried Kihyun off and wished coming out could always be as easy as that.

.

A few hours later, Changkyun was putting Kihyun to bed. Changkyun wasn’t sure when or how it happened, but Blossom now slept in Kihyun’s room, too. One day he was helping Kihyun to bed and he turned around and there was Blossom with her doggie bed between her teeth, the cushion trailing behind her. Blossom was in her doggie bed now, turning in circles as she tried to get comfortable.

When Changkyun returned to his own room after tucking Kihyun in, his phone on his nightstand had one new unread message. He sat on his bed and opened up the message from an unknown number.

_ Hello~ It’s Minhyuk! It was so nice meeting you earlier. I meant it when I suggested we get together if only to walk our dogs. How about tomorrow evening? _

Changkyun smiled, warmth filling up his chest as he imagined how nice it would be to go for a nighttime walk with Minhyuk, the stars above them and their dogs at their sides, the air cool all around them. But then he frowned, and responded.

To: Minhyuk  
_It was nice to meet you too! I’d love to do that, but I can’t leave Kihyun home alone..._

From: Minhyuk  
_Bring him! He seems like a cool lil dude :)_

Changkyun could hardly believe how easy this felt. It was certainly too good to be true. Nevertheless, he quickly ran through his schedule for tomorrow in his mind to think about what time would work best for them.

To: Minhyuk  
_Really? That’s sweet of you! How about 7 then?_

From: Minhyuk  
_It’s a date! I’ll pick you up then!_

Changkyun grinned. He fell over onto his side on the bed, feeling giddy and light, imagining Minhyuk sitting up in his own bed, typing these messages to Changkyun onto his phone, smiling while he did so.

.

It was too good to be true. Changkyun could hardly focus on the lines of code swimming in front of him on his computer monitor at work. His mind kept jumping to what was going to happen that evening, and to Minhyuk, and to Kihyun. He’d told Kihyun about walking Blossom with Uncle Minhyuk this morning before sending him to school, and Kihyun had seemed excited at the idea, but there was no telling what kind of day Kihyun would have at school and what he’d be like when Changkyun picked him up to go home.

If Kihyun had had a bad day, he’d be a nightmare to bring along on a walk with someone new. He wasn’t a mean kid or anything, but he could tantrum and sulk with the best of them. 

Plus, what if Minhyuk wasn’t even interested in Changkyun the way Changkyun was interested in Minhyuk? Changkyun didn’t know anything about Minhyuk other than that he lived nearby and had a dog named Dambi. For all Changkyun knew, Minhyuk hadn’t even been flirting with him. That could just be the way he talked.

Maybe Changkyun was reading too much into things.

The code continued to swim in front of his eyes as something in his ears buzzed.

And buzzed.

And buzzed.

And then he realized someone was trying to talk to him.

“Changkyun! HelLO? Changkyun? Earth to space cadet?”

Changkyun blinked, swiveling around in his office chair to see Jooheon standing by the edge of his cubicle, concern in his eyes. “Yes?”

“You okay, my man?” Jooheon asked. His hair was fluorescent red and nearly pink under the lights. He was wearing a black graphic print tee and skinny jeans and bright sneakers, and he got away with it because his code was brilliant. Changkyun dressed somewhat casually, too, but preferred to fly under the radar in terms of fashion and hair choices.

“Just zoning out,” Changkyun grunted. “Why?”

“Me and Hoseok are gonna grab lunch,” Jooheon said. “Want to join?”

Changkyun turned back to look at his screen and couldn’t make sense of what he was supposed to be working on. He nodded at Jooheon. “Yeah, thanks.”

.

“So let me get this straight,” Jooheon said, gesticulating wildly with his hands. Changkyun wondered if Jooheon had forgotten he was still holding half of a bulgogi sandwich in his right hand as lettuce flew out from between the slices of bread and onto the table between them. They were sitting outside in the alfresco dining section of the casual restaurant under a big umbrella. Next to Jooheon, Hoseok discretely shifted away an inch to avoid behind hit by bread. “You got a cutie’s number, and now you’re worried that, what, he’s not into you?”

“Maybe it’s just the way he talks,” Changkyun said hesitantly, poking at his fried rice with his spoon. The rice was just on the side of too-greasy, and he couldn’t really eat any more of it. “I don’t know. Maybe I read too much into it. Maybe I’m desperate. Not everyone, like, swings my way, you know?”

“Yeah but not everyone doesn’t swing your way, too,” Jooheon said, jabbing his sandwich in Changkyun’s direction. He made a face like he couldn’t decipher what he’d just said.

Hoseok sat forward and added calmly, “Just see where it goes. No pressure. If you hit it off, then great. If not, that’s okay, too.”

“But,” Changkyun said, feeling heat rising to his cheeks, “I think he’s so cute.” 

“He probably thinks you’re cute, too,” Jooheon said. “I mean, he texted first! And he was like, totally okay with Kihyun, it seems? Seriously, he seems ideal. Now let’s just hope he makes a lot of money. Ow!”

Jooheon rubbed his side where Hoseok had elbowed him, pouting at the oldest person at the table. 

“Changkyun isn’t a gold digger,” Hoseok said.

“Says you,” Changkyun quipped, laughing at the scandalized expression that passed across Hoseok’s face. He sobered quickly, though, as the nerves and worries got to him again. “What if he ends up not liking Kihyun? Or what if Kihyun doesn’t like him?”

The table was quiet for a moment. Changkyun nibbled on his lower lip, feeling the anxieties swell up inside of him like a hot air balloon. Then Hoseok said, “You care so much for Kihyun, Changkyunnie. The fact that you’re worried about this -- I think it means you’ve got your heart in the right place. The rest will follow.”

The way Hoseok said the words made Changkyun want to believe him. He smiled at his friend, and felt the buzzing in his brain fade away.

.

Luckily, when Changkyun picked Kihyun up from school that afternoon, Kihyun was all smiles, running out of the door and down the hall to his brother with his arms wide and his little backpack bouncing against his backside. He nearly crashed into Changkyun with the speed at which he ran and jumped into Changkyun’s arms.

“Good day?” Changkyun asked when Kihyun was stable against his chest. He watched other kids run to their parents, holding their hands to walk alongside them. One dad picked up his son and slung him over his shoulder, the boy laughing and yelping all the while. 

Kihyun kicked his feet as Changkyun waved goodbye to a few familiar faces, and to Kihyun’s teacher who was waiting by the entrance to their classroom. “Good, hyung,” Kihyun answered. “Did hyung have a good day?”

“It was all right,” Changkyun said, making Kihyun draw back and stare at him. He wrinkled his nose at Changkyun. 

“If hyung comes to Kihyunnie’s school, hyung will have good days,” Kihyun informed him. The kid had some kind of fire in his eyes. He seemed serious about Changkyun’s happiness, and Changkyun was touched.

He put Kihyun down because his arms were getting tired, and Kihyun took a hold of Changkyun’s hand as soon as his feet touched the ground. “I had a good day, don’t worry,” Changkyun insisted. “I’m excited about tonight.”

“What is tonight?”

“Uncle Minhyuk is going to bring his dog Dambi over, and we’re going to go for a walk. Remember? We talked about it this morning.”

“Is Dambi big?” Kihyun asked, worry making his eyes shine. Changkyun chuckled, remembering how he’d been apprehensive about meeting Blossom, too, and now the boy and dog were nearly inseparable. Minhyuk had texted him a few pictures of Dambi, a small dog covered in fluffy white curls. She fit comfortably in Minhyuk’s arms.

“I don’t think so,” Changkyun said. “Uncle Minhyuk showed me some pictures. She seems really nice and calm.”

“Maybe she’ll be Blossom’s friend!” Kihyun exclaimed, letting go of Changkyun’s hand to clap. Changkyun laughed at how excited Kihyun looked. He certainly hoped Blossom and Dambi would get along, and he hoped he was right about Minhyuk’s intentions, too.

.

“No, that one!” Kihyun pointed at the bright red bomber jacket in Changkyun’s closet and Changkyun brought it out, skeptical.

“This one?”

“It’s pretty,” Kihyun said with a nod. He sounded like a CEO making a decision on a merger and not at all like a seven year old kid helping his hyung get dressed for his first date in ages.

Changkyun put it on. Underneath, he was wearing a white cotton shirt and light denim skinny jeans, rolled at the ankle. He shook his head when he looked at himself in the full-length mirror behind the door to his closet. “I look like Bruno Mars.”

“Who is that? Hyung’s friend?” Kihyun, sitting on top of Changkyun’s bed, kicked his feet against the side of the mattress. When Changkyun had asked him to get ready for a visitor and a walk around the neighborhood, Kihyun had decided to get changed into bright green pants, a blue shirt, and a little belt that clasped in the front with the Superman logo. He had a cute denim jacket picked out and ready to go. He looked adorable. Changkyun wasn’t having as much luck.

“A famous singer,” Changkyun said, putting the jacket away. “What if I change into this sweater?” Changkyun asked, pulling out a colorblocked sweater in grey, white, and pink and pulling it over his head. The sleeves ran a little long past his fingers but he liked the cozy feeling this gave him. He looked to Kihyun for affirmation, and the boy nodded seriously.

“Hyung is cute,” he said.

Changkyun laughed and looked at himself in the mirror. It was pretty cute. He flopped the sleeves around and turned to Kihyun, holding them up like they were paws. Then he growled, and Kihyun immediately fell back onto the bed, cackling and shrieking as Changkyun howled, “Sweater monster!” and tickled him mercilessly. Blossom, intrigued by the noise, appeared at Changkyun’s door and yipped, and then yipped some more when she heard the doorbell ring.

Changkyun stood up, a little breathless, and turned so that he could answer the door.

But Kihyun’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Hyung, Kihyunnie loves you,” Kihyun said.

His back was to Kihyun, which was good, because then Kihyun couldn’t see how tears immediately sprung to Changkyun’s eyes. He let the feeling roll over him like wind over waves and then shook it out, turning back to Kihyun with his tears under control. He bent down to kiss the top of Kihyun’s head. “Hyung loves Kihyunnie, too,” Changkyun said softly. “So much.”

Kihyun smiled at him with the smile of a angel. Then he jumped off the bed and scampered off as the doorbell rang again, unencumbered by the bomb of emotion he'd just dropped on his brother. 

Changkyun sniffed, and then he went to the door, feeling peaceful. Whatever happened with Minhyuk would happen -- whether Minhyuk just wanted to be friends or if he wanted to be more -- and he’d be okay with it. Of course, Changkyun hoped for the latter, but in this moment he knew things would be okay, whatever the outcome.

He checked through the peephole. It was Minhyuk, and he was holding Dambi in his arms. He looked gorgeous, in dark jeans with rips along the knees, and a black sweater. He’d also done something with his hair. It looked lighter. 

Changkyun opened the door with Blossom at his heels. “Did you dye your hair?” he said instead of a greeting.

Minhyuk beamed at him, unfazed by the lack of formality. “You like it? I wanted to try it out.”

“It’s amazing,” Changkyun said, in awe of how the grey looked on Minhyuk. The lighter hair color seemed to bring out how smooth his skin was, as well as the planes and angles of his sculpted face. 

“It’s just hair dye,” Minhyuk said, still grinning. He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back from his forehead. Watching his hair fall back into place was like witnessing art coming to life. “Can I come in?”

“Oh, yes, of course.” Changkyun stepped aside. Minhyuk came in with Dambi and put her down onto the floor, and she and Blossom immediately circled each other, sniffing butts.

Minhyuk took off his shoes and whispered, “It’s so weird they do that,” and they looked at each other and laughed. It was nice. It made Changkyun’s chest tingle pleasantly. And then Minhyuk waved at something at the other end of the hall.

It was Kihyun, hiding behind the corner but peering out at them. All Changkyun could see was Kihyun’s head. He beckoned Kihyun over with his fingers. “Come out and say hello, Kihyunnie.”

Kihyun stepped out hesitantly, walking towards them and stopping a few steps away. He put his palms on his stomach and straightened his shoulders and then bowed at the waist, almost falling over and losing balance with how deeply he bowed. Changkyun wanted to reach out to steady him, but Kihyun had already straightened, and he said in a loud, full and clear voice, “Hello! My name is Lim! Ki! Hyun! It’s nice to meet you.”

A laugh exploded out of Minhyuk’s mouth as he returned the bow, though not as deeply. “I’m Lee Minhyuk. It’s nice to meet you, too. Did you learn this at school? You did really well.”

Kihyun smiled widely, his cheeks turning pink. “Yes! Ms. Choi taught Kihyunnie!”

“He’s cute,” Minhyuk said to Changkyun.

“You said that last time,” Changkyun reminded him.

“Yeah, and then I seem to recall I said that you were cuter.” Minhyuk stepped back, looking Changkyun up and down, and Changkyun didn’t quite know what to do with the attention. “Yup, still stand by what I said.”

Okay, he had to be flirting with Changkyun. His cheeks felt hot as he realized this was true, and what this meant. That this was a date. Or kind of a date. Or at least, Minhyuk intended to get to know Changkyun, with the possibility of dating him. And Changkyun liked that. He liked that a lot.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated.
> 
> i'm also on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/yayawrites)!


End file.
